


Seasons of Love

by kaientai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, aka my themed ficlets dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: Who knew that you could love these stupidly athletic idiots all year-round?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Seasons of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Halloween, but I loved this one piece I wrote as a Tumblr req okay >:( I love my Haikyuu boys too much, they deserve another fic from me (even if this is technically just a oneshot dump)

Technically speaking, Halloween parties were a bad idea. Well, at least if you added Nekoma into the equation.

Kuroo, the pioneer of all the mischief in the world, wasn’t the only one who you had to constantly keep an eye out of whenever Kai hosted the volleyball team’s annual Halloween party. Yaku also wasn’t always as mature as everyone made him out to be. Once Kuroo decided to pull some offhanded prank on him, the libero would return the favor sevenfold. 

Right now, the dark-haired captain was balking off at Yaku for giving him a bowl of mayonnaise instead of ice cream. It was quite the sight, too, since Kuroo was wearing a Batman shirt, whereas Yaku decided to go with a Superman shirt. Both parties swore that they didn't coordinate their effortless costumes and have been at each other's throats the moment their gazes crossed earlier this evening. 

Thankfully, Kai, ever the reliable vice captain, didn’t seem to have any problems with playing mediator between the bickering duo. Okay, so that’s three less people on your watch list for the night. 

The first years weren’t really that much of a handful, given that it’s their first time in attendance. Except, maybe, for the six-foot albino that was Haiba Lev. For some reason, he thought it would be funny to go dressed as a mummy with a full-blown toilet paper costume. Said toilet paper that was coiled around his thighs, however, came loose every time he moved too abruptly, and you’ve probably had enough glimpses of his tiger-printed boxers to last a lifetime.

Over at the far end of the room, Fukunaga and Yamamoto were practically fighting to the death over the rights to the karaoke machine that Kai had rented. But from the looks of it, the two idiots have reached a truce and were both singing Plastic Love at the top of their lungs as they shared a microphone. How their joint effort didn’t produce any feedback from the speakers, you didn’t really know.

Everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. 

_Too smoothly._

“Kenma! You made it!”

You immediately whipped your head in the direction of the front door. Yep, there was your team’s setter, looking like a bootleg—

“Edward Scissorhands,” Kuroo guessed. 

Yaku made a disgusted noise. “No, idiot. He’s Sweeney Todd.”

“Sweeney Todd looks more suave than Edward Scissorhands. Kenma’s rocking the disheveled psychopath look right there. See, he even has scissors!” The captain proceeded to pluck the scissors from the front pocket of Kenma’s costume, snipping them in the air to prove a point. 

Then the two of them were off again, bickering about which Tim Burton character Kenma was really portraying. The setter could only watch with sheer distate as his two senpais made fools out of each other, so you took it as your cue to step in. 

“Hey,” you began, tapping his shoulder. Kenma shot you an impatient look, but his amber eyes softened when he realizes it’s you. 

“Why are they here again?” he grumbled. 

“They’re part of the team, silly.” You chuckled before doing another double-take on his get-up. For someone who claimed to not give two shits about Halloween, Kenma sure did a commendable effort. 

“All that blood looks good on you,” you told him, gesturing vaguely at the crimson stains on his Victorian-era clothing. “Really brings out your eyes.”

You half-expected him not to react at all to your words, like he always did. But for some reason, Kenma flushed at the compliment, face dusted with a reddish tinge, even if it _was_ delivered with one-part sarcasm. 

Before you could comment on it further, though, a loud shriek intercepted your plans; almost sounding like it was from—

“What the _fuck_ did you do to my hair?” Kuroo yelled angrily at Yaku, who seemed to harbor no remorse for what he did.

Now, Kuroo seething from anger was something you’d rather not bear witness to. But Kuroo with his signature side bangs chopped off awkwardly? As this rowdy team’s manager, you were _so_ here for it.

You nodded once at Kenma, whose face was _still_ beet red for some reason, and headed towards the two idiots. Mostly to make sure they didn’t shear off Kai’s curtains, but partly to take photos of Kuroo’s demise.

Halloween parties were a bad idea, but it's the bad ideas that you lived for with this stupid team, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests go on my [tumblr](http://hirugamis.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
